


Hazy

by rio1988qwq



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	Hazy

ABO  
全程瞎掰  
不要细究  
按我想写的感情戏来发展【】  
// 

赵立安去收侦三队的体检表，孟少飞把表塞给他，放在第一张。  
性别那一栏明晃晃填着“Omega”。  
赵立安指着他“你你你”了半天。  
“你是Omega喔？”  
孟少飞满不在乎:“对啊，不行哦。”  
他敲了下赵立安的头:“你不也是，性别平权知不知道。”  
“不是啦。”赵立安摆手:“你完全都没有表现出异常诶。”  
为了防止在出任务的时候出现信息素紊乱或者被Alpha影响的情况，警局里还未被标记的未婚Omega，都会有医生定期为他们注射抑制剂和信息素阻隔剂。  
之所以要定期，是怕他们滥用药剂对身体造成不可逆的伤害。  
但在赵立安的印象里，从他来侦三队开始，没见过孟少飞去过一次。  
“你不怕发情哦……”赵立安好奇地盯着他:“你又没有交往的Alpha。”  
孟少飞不自然地咳了两声，又假装凶他。  
“问这么多干嘛啦。”

“你是不是发情期快到了？”唐毅问。  
孟少飞背对着他，懒洋洋，带着情事之后的餍足:“没有吧，快到了吗？”  
唐毅的手指搭上他的后颈，似乎是笑了:“还要我来替你记啊。”  
孟少飞翻了个身:“那还是跟以前一样喔？”  
唐毅“嗯”了一声。  
孟少飞松了口气，放心地闭上眼，睫羽轻微颤动。  
睡衣领口宽松，隐约露出胸前斑驳红痕。  
唐毅关了台灯，孟少飞好像嘟嘟囔囔说了句什么梦话，他有心辨别也听不清。  
凑近了，青柠可乐的味道藏也藏不住，好像咕噜咕噜踊跃向外冒气泡。  
信息素的作用不容小觑，连气味都要交融，生理最诚实反应引导情感方向。  
说什么各取所需，半个朋友，只要他想，哪里会缺什么情人和朋友。  
但到目前为止，除了孟少飞，也没人有机会在他枕边讲梦话。

孟少飞本来跟往常一样，一睡醒就要走。  
偷溜出酒店，坐公交车坐到警局一站以外，再步行过去。  
警察跟黑道老大上床已经很离经叛道了，再被人看到他们一起在酒店吃早餐，他就可以立刻离职了。  
但现在唐毅洗漱完毕，孟少飞还陷在羽绒被里，浑身发烫，思绪也是一片混沌。  
唐毅把手伸进被里，摸到他腿间泥泞不堪:“发情期提前了？”  
孟少飞委屈地点头，无力去管在他身上作乱的手。  
“不知道怎么回事……我要先给老大打电话请假，今天要翘班了……”  
唐毅看他连手机都拿不稳，差点砸到自己脸上，一把夺过来:“我帮你发短信。”  
“你怎么最近变这么好心……嗯……”  
唐毅简短打了几个字，也不管对方会不会怀疑，就把手机扔到一旁，扯掉自己的睡袍带子。  
Omega对Alpha的影响是直接的。  
换句话说，孟少飞对唐毅的吸引力是不可抗的。  
孟少飞咬着嘴唇，还是会泄露呻吟和喘息。  
唐毅硬得比谁都迅速。  
两个自觉都很丢脸的人心照不宣地又滚在一起。  
唐毅试探性地伸了两根手指进入湿热甬道，这几乎是习惯性开场，确保孟少飞真的不会受伤。  
“流好多水。”唐毅面无表情地陈述事实。  
“进来……唐毅……”孟少飞迫不及待地往他身上贴，发情期他敏感得过分，带着薄茧的手指当然不够。  
唐毅体贴地挺身一插到底，孟少飞攀紧了他的肩。  
他们本来也是约定不接吻的，接吻是温柔的，亲密的。  
但孟少飞已经无从得知是谁先打破规则。  
唇齿相接让人喘不上气，紧密贴合要碰出火来。  
唐毅的手臂箍在他的腰间，灵魂要被撞出来，孟少飞有一瞬不真实感，又被猛烈的攻势带回去。  
生殖腔不听话地被破开一个小口，想任由被填满。  
“不能……不能顶进去……”孟少飞可怜巴巴又慌张:“会痛。”  
唐毅很久才回应一个“好”字。  
他在孟少飞后颈处咬了一口，像以前很多次的临时标记。  
孟少飞昏昏沉沉，他想抱怨唐毅明明可以不弄痛他，还是又狠又用力。  
那股奇怪的委屈感又涌上来。  
明明他自己吃亏比较多吧。

第一次是在两年前。  
孟少飞向来是让医生头痛的对象。  
他是没有一点身为Omega的自觉，不然也不会什么副作用大的快速抑制剂都敢用，还在Alpha众多的警校不管不顾，拼出个第一名。  
据科学统计，长期使用强烈抑制剂总有一天会失效，并且副作用更明显。  
孟少飞倒霉在跟着唐毅来赌场的这一天。  
他再迟钝再胆大，也知道自己腿软且控制不了信息素发散是不好的征兆。  
赌场里鱼龙混杂，气息混浊，孟少飞青柠可乐的味道像空气清新剂，吸引一大群人的注意。  
孟少飞退也退不了，瞥见十几米开外的唐毅。  
他是单独行动，他只认识唐毅。  
孟少飞推开几个人，跌跌撞撞地往唐毅那边跑，都已经做好被他的保镖拦下的准备，没想到直接扑到了他怀里。  
孟少飞身体一半重量都在唐毅那儿，整个人晕晕乎乎。  
他嗅到很淡的龙井茶香，好像是唐毅释放信息素包裹着他。  
旁边有人调笑说谁这么不矜持你会认识哦。  
唐毅说:“是我的人。”  
事情顺理成章，在赌场休息室的皮革沙发上发生。  
孟少飞跪趴着，腰线流畅又漂亮。唐毅顶进去，看他因为情欲耳垂沾染上薄红。  
“不……不要了……好涨……”  
有眼泪不受控制往下掉，体温都熨热冰冷皮革。  
“快好了。”  
孟少飞乖乖点头，一点也不闹。  
唐毅心软了一刻，像碰到路边小猫。  
平日里多咄咄逼人，其实又好哄又好骗。

清醒之后的孟少飞穿着皱巴巴的衣服落荒而逃，一点也不想要唐毅负责。  
他两个月没去纠缠唐毅，侦三队所有成员都来问他是不是突然转性。

第二次还是唐毅。  
孟少飞要怀疑自己的信息素是不是开始暗恋唐毅，一见面就要小鹿乱撞，撞得他发情。  
他躺在江氏医院的病床上，听江医生跟他解释。  
“你第一次出状况，是唐毅解决的，你们俩就有联系。你本来之前发情期有靠抑制剂硬抗，现在抑制剂没用了，发情期只认标记你的那个人……”  
“可是那是临时标记诶……”  
“你不要小瞧唐毅的信息素好不好。”  
“可……”  
唐毅打断他们俩:“你先出去。”  
被叫到的当然不会是受过枪伤的病人，江医生翻了个白眼，妥协地往外走。  
“谢……谢谢你哦。”  
唐毅把病房窗帘拉开一点，让阳光透进来:“谢我什么？”  
“谢谢你救了我啊，不然我又中枪又发情，会死在抓捕现场的。”孟少飞挠挠头:“而且你有帮我抓人……”  
“你一个人又不行。”  
“所以谢谢你啊。”  
唐毅把目光从孟少飞略显苍白的脸上收回来，想起在逼仄昏暗的库房里，把昂贵的西装外套铺在孟少飞身下，他一边按着他用方巾简单包扎过的伤口一边操他。  
孟少飞嘴唇一张一合说“痛”。  
不知道是哪种痛。  
唐毅鬼迷心窍去吻他的唇。  
“还痛不痛。”  
在医院的那个早晨他们俩达成协议，互相解决对方的发情期，解决孟少飞三个月一次和唐毅……不知道什么时候会有的发情期。  
后来就演变成，不时会上个床的局面。  
理智都飞到天边外。

孟少飞拿裁纸刀开档案袋，钰琦在旁边问:“学长，唐毅要结婚了吗？”  
“嘶。”  
裁纸刀把手指划出一道小口。  
“是……是吗？”  
俊伟凑过来:“你追唐毅这么久你都不知道？”  
孟少飞把受伤的手指藏到背后:“钰琦你从哪里知道的。”  
“就，道上传闻嘛，说唐毅有秘密交往的人，行天盟要有大嫂了。”钰琦回答他:“不过学长你都不知道诶，可能是假的。”  
“哦。”  
上次钰琦说唐毅有很多情人他不也不知道。  
还男女不拘，果然是混蛋。  
“学长你不开心喔？”  
“没……没有啦。”  
一只绒毛玩偶抱了两年都会有感情，何况他抱的是唐毅。  
孟少飞发现自己真的有点生气。

唐毅的车停在警局门口，侦三队如临大敌。  
上次还是唐毅带着律师来告孟少飞妨害自由。  
当事人不太想理他。  
“你来干嘛啦。”  
唐毅抓他的手腕:“下班了，走了。”  
“喂！”孟少飞一个踉跄，跟上他的脚步:“唐毅你放手哦。”  
钰琪踮着脚往外张望:“学长会不会出什么事啊？”  
“不会啦。”赵立安说:“阿飞又不是挣不开。”

唐毅一个人开车来，孟少飞坐在车上副驾生闷气，摸自己手上的小伤口。  
唐毅扔了盒创口贴给他。  
“你专心看路。”  
“气什么？”  
“你管我。”孟少飞呛他:“你要带我去哪里。”  
“酒店。”  
孟少飞快气笑了:“唐毅你真的很好笑诶，你都跟别人交往了诶，还要带我去酒店，你是不是人啊。”  
“孟警官又是从哪里打探来的消息。”  
“管那么多。”孟少飞把头转向窗外，贴上创口贴。  
窗外车辆川流不息，街边树木在他眼中停留一抹绿意。  
孟少飞回忆起十三四岁时回乡下过暑假，骑单车去两公里外的便利店买最喜欢牌子的雪糕，还不知道是不是已经卖光。  
“你真的有在和别人交往哦。”孟少飞问。  
他没有办法不在意。  
唐毅是那支躺在冰柜里的雪糕。  
“没有。”  
“你讲真的哦。”孟少飞说:“要是我知道你骗我，我一定……”  
“一定什么？”  
孟少飞垂着头:“就协议作废啊。”  
一定不理你，一定划清黑道和警察的界限。  
“孟少飞，你真的很迟钝。”  
“我哪有。”  
唐毅把车开到家门口。  
“不是说去酒店……”  
唐毅不答，也不下车，自顾自地问:“你是不是喜欢我。”  
“……”孟少飞抬起头，视死如归:“是又怎样啦。”  
又不是他能控制的，他自己连什么时候开始的都没搞明白。  
“真的很迟钝。”唐毅说:“你现在清醒吗。”  
“你很奇怪诶。”孟少飞看着他:“问这个干嘛。”  
唐毅说:“我要亲你了。”

那天晚上他们完成了永久标记。  
成结的时候孟少飞一直在哭，唐毅难得失态，手忙脚乱地抱着哄。  
孟警官身体力行证明行天盟真的要有大嫂了。

唐毅问孟少飞知不知道自己之前晚上会讲梦话。  
孟少飞说:“怎么，我有骂你喔。”  
唐毅说:“你说你喜欢我。”


End file.
